


Humanity is Blue-tiful

by piss_lord



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Inflation, M/M, Transformation, blueberry inflation, blueberry transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piss_lord/pseuds/piss_lord
Summary: Shuichi Saihara's quiet afternoon with Korekiyo takes a turn for the bizarre; a request for someone on Discord.





	Humanity is Blue-tiful

There was a glint of bewilderment in Shuichi’s bright eyes as he watched his friend phase yet another cookie through the fabric of his mask. The sight was engrossing to the point where the detective neglected to take one for himself, instead opting to continue watching the impossible sight. He wasn’t sure what it was exactly that prompted him to hang out with Korekiyo Shinguji over the other students - perhaps it was his cool, enigmatic persona that drew him in, or maybe it was his immense knowledge of interesting folklore that piqued his curiosity. And now here he was, sitting in the dining room alongside the mysterious anthropologist with a platter of freshly-baked cookies and two cups of piping hot tea.

“These cookies really are quite appetizing,” Korekiyo mused as he inspected the one that sat atop his bandaged palm. “A sweet, blueberry flavor that’s welcoming to the taste buds, embedded in fresh dough that melts on your tongue… I must thank Kirumi later.”

Following this, he pushed the cookie to his mask, prompting it to vanish into thin air. From beneath his tight-fitting mask, his sharp jawline rose and fell as a series of quiet chews were issued. Though, after a few moments, the calm expression that draped over his thin face contorted into one of contemplation, and he subsequently ceased his series of bites.

“Hmm… This one tastes a bit peculiar,” the anthropologist muttered as he thoughtfully clacked his tongue. “It carries an oddly tangy quality - acidic, even.”

“Huh, that’s weird,” Shuichi replied. “You wouldn’t suppose the blueberries went bad…”

“No, that cannot be the case; Kirumi is far too careful to use decayed fruit in her baking.”

Shuichi blinked, and then blinked again. His sight may have been betraying him, but he couldn’t help but feel as if the skin on Korekiyo’s face had gotten the slightest bit bluer. It was around this time the anthropologist resumed his chewing with all of the casualty in the world; much to the shock of the detective, he came to find the slight shade of blue that ghosted his porcelain face was intensifying by the second. The vibrant pigment spread all across his flesh, tainting everything it touched - while the rest of his body was obscured from view, Shuichi could safely assume that it too was being subjected to a similar transformation.

Witnessing such an absurd display, Shuichi’s jaw fell and his eyes bulged. There was no way someone’s skin could just turn _blue_ \- it just couldn’t happen, especially completely out of nowhere. But despite what the detective initially thought, there was no denying the sight before him. Korekiyo, of course, was none the wiser.

“K-Kiyo!” Shuichi cried. “You’re… you’re turning blue!”

Korekiyo arched a brow inquisitively. “Blue, you say? Don’t be ridiculous, Shuichi. I’m not choking to death.”

“N-no, you’re… _you’re…_!” Shuichi opened his palm and frantically waved it in front of his own face in a sort of gesture.

Before the other boy could respond, a piercing gurgle slipped past his slender midsection and seeped into the empty air. Shuichi watched as the anthropologist bolted up from his seat - his eyes were immediately drawn to the protruding bulge that pressed against the fabric of his dark green shirt. It swelled like a balloon, growing larger and rounder by the very second. Likewise, his once thin hips and meager thighs were beginning to bloat outwards alongside his midriff, giving his frame a more rounded shape. One look at his vividly indigo face, with his bulging eyes and pinprick pupils, clearly gave away Korekiyo’s thoughts on the whole ordeal.

“W-What…?!” Korekiyo gasped. “This… this is impossible!”

Despite his words, he could only continue to grow before Shuichi’s very eyes; his stomach inflating, his thighs ballooning outwards, his limbs thickening, his cheeks puffing up… it was only a matter of time before the rim of his shirt began to ride upwards, allowing a thick sliver of brilliant blue to appear beneath it. In terms of size and shape, the closest thing Shuichi could compare the other student’s gut to was a yoga ball, though even then, the rate at which it swelled would briskly render such a comparison obsolete. While the fabric of his shirt evidently struggled to keep the bloated globe contained, it was safe to say his buttons had it worse - it was clear to see each of them were hanging on for dear life, with blue seeping out of the gaps in-between his buttons. It was only a matter of time until…

_Pop!_

Shuichi flinched sharply as one of the buttons on his top was sent soaring halfway across the dining room, and following that, another followed suit, and then another. As they clattered to the ground uselessly, the detective slowly, cautiously, returned his gaze to Korekiyo.

Kiyo’s body was now massive and bulbous, having taken on a shape only comparable to that of a sphere. His limbs had grown stumpy and fat, rendering them practically useless, his swollen blue cheeks gave his face a ridiculously puffy look to it. Those changes, of course, were nothing compared to the fate that befell his torso - any traces of his previously lithe and slender form were long gone, leaving behind a colossal, deep blue globe that greedily ate up the middling space offered by the dining room. It was hard to determine where his stomach ended and the rest of his middle began, as it all sort of melted together into one giant ball. Even his ill-fitting attire had taken on a dark indigo shape that meshed well with the rest of him. As all of this occured, a series of noisy gurgles and groans slipped past his taut flesh and dripped into the air.

And yet, even at such a towering size, Korekiyo only continued to grow.

 _“Mrrrppph…”_ Korekiyo grunted out, his words being muffled to the point where they were barely distinguishable - the fact his head was being slowly consumed by his ever-expanding body certainly didn’t help. _“Schu… ishee…”_

His mind screamed at him to go get help, to save Korekiyo from such a humiliating and absurd position, but at the same time, he couldn’t pry his gaze away from the insane display.

In the span of about five minutes, Korekiyo had gone from a thin and lithe student to an utterly titanic globe of dark blue. 

By the time the transformation had slowed to a stop, a good half of the dining hall had been completely consumed by the violet sphere that Shuichi called a classmate. The long table had been knocked onto it’s side and now lay on the floor amidst countless toppled chairs. For a moment, Shuichi simply stared, before he began to carefully advance towards the enormously bloated ball. The moment his thin fingers grazed the surface of Korekiyo’s belly, he came to find the skin had been stretched to the point where it was drum-tight - any further, and it’d be likely the other boy would’ve popped. Not only that, but the detective was quick to pick up on an ambient sloshing sound that came from the interior of the titanic orb; upon curiously pressing his ear to the curve of the anthropologist’s gut, the noise intensified, as if there was an entire ocean inside of him. Oddly, the violet mass seemed to quiver in-between Shuichi’s fingers, like an oversized water balloon of sorts.

“Is this…liquid?” Shuichi thought aloud. “Kiyo… This is just a hunch, but I think you might be full of some kind of juice.”

_“Mmmmmph…”_

The detective sighed and looked up in hopes of meeting Korekiyo’s eye - instead, he was only met with a wall of deep blue. “Let’s just hope Monokuma has something that can help you… If not, then at least it's better then being executed, right?"

_"Mrph..."_


End file.
